Divinity (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = Soviet Union | Status = Alive | Occupation = Cosmonaut | Family = | Affiliations = Eva Adams (Wife) Anya Adams (Daughter) | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Abram Adams is Divinity, an incredibly powerful superhero in the Valiant Universe. He was a Russian cosmonaut who embarked on a 30-year mission of space exploration. When he returned, he had gained god-like powers, and control over space and time. History Origins Abram began his life by being dropped off on someone's doorstep in a basket as a baby. After years as a ward of the state, Abram joined the Soviet Union's army, and during the height of the Cold War the army asked him to take on a dangerous 30 year mission deep in space. They thought he was perfect because he had no family ties, but secretly, he had a wife/girlfriend. Abram accepted and began to train extensively until he was ready. The night before he was sent into space, he told his wife he would have to leave for years. That night, his wife also confessed to him that she was pregnant. His journey into space began in 1960. During the journey he and his comrades went into a cryogenic state from time to time until they found something amazing, a place only known as The Unknown. Abram couldn't breathe so he took off his helmet, and miraculously, he could still breathe. Then something changed him and gave him the powers of a god although it felt to him as it was the moment he died. This is also the moment he decided to return home. After 55 years, Abram eventually returned to Earth landing in the Australian outback in 2015. Divinity Once Abram got back to Earth, he began granting nearby peoples wishes, even soldiers sent to take him down. Eventually he amassed too much of a crowd, with travelers coming to him seeking advice, and the team Unity, consisting of Ninjak, Eternal Warrior, X-O Manowar, and Livewire was sent to capture him or terminate him if necessary. When they got there, Divinity made seconds turn into months for the heroes. But Ninjak had training and knew this wasn't real. So he went to help the other heroes and eventually they got back to the real world. The battle began but Divinity already had followers, worshipers, led by David Camp, a man Divinity had helped earlier. The followers started to attack the heroes but Livewire put a prison pod around Divinity as the other heroes attacked him while he was distracted by images of his dead wife/girlfriend and daughter. Eva, the wife, didn't want to be back to life and she had died peacefully in sleep while his daughter, Anya died of cancer. Eventually the heroes had sealed up Divinity and were extracted by the giant robot GIN-GR. Afterwards, Unity had conversation with Neville, their organizer, saying they didn't understand what Divinity did wrong. Unity put the prison pod miles below the Earth's surface. Now Abram looks back at his life and gets to know his daughter more by talking to her when he can using his time manipulation. Personality Divinity, after gaining his god-like powers, has become very aware of the impact he has and could have on the world. While he wants to do good, and is willing to stop other beings of his power level from interfering with the world, he will not interfere with smaller-scale conflicts. This is most prevalent during the second Harbinger Wars, where he refused to aid Livewire and end the oppression of psiots, as it would allow humanity to move on without learning lessons about the consequences of their actions. Powers and Abilities * Chronokinesis * Energy Manipulation * Forced Evolution or Devolution * Immortality * Molecular Manipulation * Reality Warping * Self-Propelled Flight * Solar Flare/Heat Vision * Superhuman Senses * Telepathy * Vacuum Survival Equipment Due to his god-like nature, Divinity has no real need for equipment or gear. However, he almost always wears the same astronaut suit he wore on his initial trip to the Unknown (or a simulacrum of it). Notes Appearances Gallery Cover Art Divinity Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Divinity Vol 1 1 Design Variant Textless.jpg|''Divinity'' #1 Divinity Vol 1 1 LaRosa Variant Textless.jpg|''Divinity'' #1 Divinity Vol 1 2 Sandoval Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Divinity Vol 1 2 Bernard Variant Textless.jpg|''Divinity'' #2 File:Divinity Vol 1 3 Gill Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Divinity Vol 1 3 LaRosa Variant Textless.jpg|''Divinity'' #3 Divinity Vol 1 4 Allen Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) IMPERIUM 007 COVER-B PEREZ-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) IMPERIUM 008 COVER-B EATON-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) Divinity II Vol 1 1 Hairsine Sketch Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) DIVINITY-III 001 VARIANT GORHAM TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) DIVINITY-III 002 VARIANT SMALLWOOD-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) DIVINITY ZERO COVER-A RYP-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) DIVINITY ZERO COVER-B MOUSTAFA-TL.jpg |'Divinity #0'  DIVINITY ZERO VARIANT BAGGE-TL.jpg  |'Divinity #0' Panels Divinity Divinity-v1-1 001.jpg Divinity Divinity-v1-3 001.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Divinity Category:Reality Warping Category:Telepathy Category:Flight Category:Immortality Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Chronokinesis Category:Energy Projection Category:Astronauts